Dear Cupido
by MaryyDragneel
Summary: Lucy y Natsu se conocen desde pequeños pero tuvieron que separarse. Años más tarde, después de que Lucy rompiera con su novio, ambos se volverán a encontrar pero está no se acordará de Natsu. Este, que siempre tuvo sentimientos por ella, intentará que la rubia le recuerde, pero lo hará de una forma bastante peculiar. ¡Pasen a leer!(Basado en el mito de Cupidio)
1. Chapter 1

**DEAR CUPIDO**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que lo había dejado con su antiguo novio Sting. Los primeros meses fueron los más duros pero ahora se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Ahora ya le había superado completamente pero eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado lo que el rubio le había hecho. El vivido recuerdo de su novio besando a otra en la misma cama en la que ellos dos habían dormido durante tanto tiempo seguía impreso en su mente y no había signos de que fuera a desaparecer pronto. Le había dolido, por supuesto que sí. Después de 4 años de relación lo último que esperas es encontrarte con tal escena, pero se la encontró y ahora todo había terminado entre ellos dos.

Al principio no supo que hacer, el único hogar que conocía era al lado de Sting y después de que este le fuera infiel no supo dónde ir. Vagó durante días de ciudad en ciudad, hospedándose en viejos hoteles baratos y comiendo lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir. No tenía ni dinero, ni familia, ni tampoco amigos que viviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para ir con ellos. Estaba sola y, para que mentir, también estaba asustada.

Al cabo de un tiempo empezó a agradecer que el verano estuviese a punto de llegar pues las noches eran cálidas y podía pasarlas en la calle sin tener que gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba en hoteles. La miseria había hecho acto de presencia, el poco dinero que tenía empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Pronto no tendría nada con lo que alimentarse.

Tenía miedo, jamás pensó acabar en la calle. Era gracioso pensar en cómo en poco menos de medio año había perdido tantas cosas. Cada noche miraba al cielo y rezaba en silencio por ayuda. Esperaba que quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba le escuchara y le ayudara pero poco a poco dejó de creer que eso fuera posible. Estaba sola y nadie vendría a ayudarla. Había dejado de creer en la suerte, en esas personas que aparecen de la nada y te ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio. Nada de eso existía. Estaba sola y desamparada, esa era la única realidad para ella.

Al quinto mes el dinero había desaparecido por completo. No le quedaba nada, solo un hambre y una sed que iban en aumento. Las tripas le roncaban por no haber comido nada en días. Su cabeza dolía también y tenía la sensación de estar a punto de caer inconsciente. Pensó que quizás si andaba se le pasaría la extraña sensación pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no respondían. Todos sus músculos estaban entumecidos y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. De repente, empezó a respirar deprisa, hiperventilando. Frías gotas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por su nuca y un sentimiento de puro terror creció en su pecho.

Bajó su, ahora, borrosa mirada hasta su cuerpo. Sus piernas y sus brazos estaban demasiado delgados, algunos huesos se notaban más de lo normal, casi como si se tratara de un esqueleto cubierto por una fina capa de carne. Era consciente de sus condiciones actuales, el hambre le había pasado factura y estaba en sus últimas. Su cabeza daba vueltas y lo veía todo en cámara lenta. El ruido de los coches se iba haciendo más y más lejanos, sus párpados pesaban y cada vez sudaba más.

Escuchó pasos acercándose pero no se giró, aunque hubiese querido no lo hubiese podido hacer, no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia, fuesen quienes fuesen tampoco la ayudarían, como había dicho antes, ella ya no creía en esas buenas personas que ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio. Levanto su mirada, que seguía fija en su cuerpo, y miró el cielo. El sol empezó a esconderse detrás de los altos rascacielos dejando paso a la noche. Su vista estaba cada vez más nublada hasta que llegó a tal punto que lo único que veía era la oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor era negro y por un momento dudo si era ella la que no veía o era que el sol ya se había escondido por completo.

Se concentró en su agitada respiración. El dolor iba en aumento, quizás su sol si se había escondido finalmente. Quizás nunca más volvería a ver el cielo o volvería a escuchar el canto de los pájaros por las mañanas. Quizás este era su último quizás, sus últimos pensamientos, sus últimos momentos en este mundo.

Y estaba sola, todos sus últimos serían solitarios. Sonrió débilmente ante tal pensamiento, era irónico y triste a la vez como se había ido acostumbrándose a ese sentimiento que todos intentan evitar, ese sentimiento de soledad. Una última y fuerte punzada le sacudió pero esta vez no intento luchar contra ella para quedarse consciente sino que se dejó llevar por ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo, sin fuerzas, se desplomara contra el duro y frío suelo sobre el que había estado sentada. Ahora todo era negro, apenas oía nada y no podía moverse.

Este sería su último respiro.

Este sería su último latido.

Este sería su último pensamiento.

Este sería su último anhelo: el de encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar, el de encontrar a una persona a la que querer, el de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos… el de vivir!

Ω

\- Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás –Erza intentaba, inútilmente, animar a su amiga- Lucy siempre fue fuerte, antes de que nos demos cuenta va a despertar.

\- Ojala tengas razón pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme. Hacía años que no la veía y jamás esperé que la próxima vez que la viera fuera de esta forma. Tú la viste cuando la encontramos, estaba completamente sola y sucia. ¿Qué le pasó para acabar en ese sitio? ¿Qué le pasó para acabar tan delgada? ¿Quién le hizo todo esto?

Cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía. Levy había sido y seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Lucy. Habían crecido juntas, habían compartido maravillosos e inolvidables momentos juntas. Habían sido como hermanas desde que tenía memoria y se querían como si de verdad compartieran sangre.

Fijo su mirada en la chica que yacía recostada en la blanca cama de hospital mientras los recientes recuerdos invadían su mente.

Recordaba como su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento al reconocer a esa rubia que permanecía sentada debajo de un gran árbol sin apenas moverse. Al principio había sentido alegría, alegría por verla de nuevo después de tantos años, alegría por poder hablar con ella de nuevo, por volver a abrazarla… pero ese sentimiento fue substituido rápidamente por un sentimiento de puro terror al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

Sus piernas se habían quedado quietas mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Lucy respiraba rápidamente cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, casi como si el oxígeno no llegase a sus pulmones. Se fijó en ella, sus huesos se marcaban debajo de su piel, su brillante y rubio cabello se encontraba tan sucio como su blanca piel, que estaba cubierta de tierra y polvo.

Sintió que alguna cosa dentro de su pecho se rompía ante tal imagen. Lucy siempre había destacado por su grande belleza, por su dulzura… ¿cómo había terminado de esa forma? ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

\- ¿Va a despertar verdad? –preguntó Levy a Erza en apenas un susurro-

La idea de perder a su amiga la aterraba. Quería saber que le había sucedido y hacer pagar a quien fuera que le hubiese hecho daño. Quería abrazar a su amiga, volver a oír el sonido de su sonrisa, volver a mirar a esos brillantes y grandes ojos achocolatados y ver que ella también le está mirando. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, quería explicarle tantísimas cosas.

Quería que despertase.

Necesitaba que despertase.

\- Venga Lu-chan –cogió delicadamente la mano de la rubia dándole un débil apretón- Despierta por favor…

Ω

Pasaron tres días en los que Levy y Erza apenas dejaron la habitación en la que se encontraba Lucy. Habían permanecido a su lado en todo momento esperando pacientemente a que esta abriera los ojos de nuevo. El cansancio empezaba a dejar huella en ellas y pronto las ojeras empezaron a aparecer debajo de sus ojos.

\- Deberían irse a sus casas a descansar –la grave voz de Natsu les sobresaltó- ustedes dos… apenas habéis dormido! Deberías ir a descansar aunque sea por unas horas…

\- No podemos dejar a Lu-chan sola –contestó débilmente Levy- cuando despierte debe de haber alguien a su lado

\- Y yo estaré a su lado –respondió el peli rosa- Váyanse a sus casas enserio…

\- ¿Por qué te quedarías con ella? –preguntó Erza- siquiera la conoces, ¿Por qué te quedarías a su lado en nuestro lugar?

\- Ustedes dijeron que era su amiga ¿no?

\- ¿Y simplemente por eso te quedarías aquí? –preguntó Levy extrañada por la actitud de su amigo-

\- Si con eso os vais a vuestras casas a descansar…. Si, simplemente por eso me quedaría aquí. –contestó- Enserio, lleváis tres días sin salir de esta habitación, necesitáis comer y dormir en una cama decente. Vuestra amiga va a despertar con vosotras o sin vosotras aquí así que hacerme el favor de iros de una vez y regresar cuando hayáis dormido!

Levy miró al peli rosa desconfiando de él. Había algo que no encajaba, Natsu jamás había actuado de esa forma. Miró a su amiga, Erza parecía estar a punto de caer dormida y estaba segura que ella misma no lucia mejor que la peli roja. Miró a Natsu, quien permanecía quieto e impasible esperando a que se movieran o digieran algo. Suspiro rendida, tenía razón, Lucy despertaría independientemente de que ella y Erza estuvieran o no en la habitación y lo mejor para ellas era descansar un poco.

\- ¡Cómo le pase algo mientras estamos fuera….!

Natsu sonrió.

Se quedó quietó al lado de la cama en la que Lucy se encontraba descansando mientras miraba como sus dos amigas se iban. Suspiró aliviado al ver como desaparecían tras la puerta, realmente estaba preocupado por ellas pero esa no era la razón por la que quería que se fueran.

Acarició los rubios cabellos de Lucy con delicadeza y cariño. Lo que él realmente quería era estar a solas con esta chica para poder observarla detenidamente, para comprobar que realmente era **_esa_ ** chica.

Y sonrió como bobo al darse cuenta de que lo era.

 _¿Por qué te quedarías con ella? –preguntó Erza- siquiera la conoces, ¿Por qué te quedarías a su lado en nuestro lugar?_

Por supuesto que la conocía. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde la última vez que la vio pero recordaba perfectamente esa melena rubia y esa blanca tez. La última vez que la vio apenas era una niña pequeña pero jamás olvido el sonido de su risa o de su voz.

Apartó delicadamente unos rubios mechones y miró con un semblante serio a la chica. ¿Cómo había acabado en ese estado? Sentía como su sangre hervía, pensaba hacer pagar a quien quiera que le hubiese hecho esto.

\- Venga Luce despierta

Suspiró. Se alejó de la chica y se sentó en una butaca que había en una esquina de la habitación. Su mirada no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Jamás pensó que la encontraría de nuevo y mucho menos después de tanto tiempo pero allí estaba, delante de él… ¿Se acordaría de quién era?

Suspiró tristemente. Seguramente no.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de esos viejos tiempos. Recordaba esas interminables tardes jugando con la rubia en su jardín. Recordaba como muchas noches se había quedado a dormir en su casa y como su madre les explicaba historias antes de dormirse. Recordaba en especial la historia de cupido, esa era la favorita de Lucy. Sonrió, la rubia siempre había sido romántica, incluso des de bien pequeña.

Recordaba palabra por palabra esa historia, le encantaba la forma con la que la madre de Lucy, Layla, la explicaba pero le gustaba mucho más como los ojos de Lucy se iluminaban a mesura que la historia avanzaba.

Realmente quería volver a ver esos brillantes ojos de nuevo. Quería que Lucy despertara.

Quería hacer que le recordara pero… ¿Cómo?

Fue entonces cuando una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Sonrió satisfecho de su idea. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir palabra por palabra la historia que Layla siempre les contaba.

Sonrió al verlo acabado. Doblo el papel en unos cuantos trocitos y, cogiendo delicadamente la mano de Lucy, lo dejó en su palma cerrándola después en un puño.

Sonrió satisfecho, tenía muchísimas ganas de que la rubia despertara. ¡Haría lo que fuera necesario pero al final conseguiría que se acordase de él!

Ω

Lucy POV:

Sintió como alguien cogía delicadamente su mano y dejaba algo en su palma para después cerrarla en un puño. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le había puesto en la mano? ¿Dónde estaba?

Tenía miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Un vago recuerdo apareció en su mente, ella sentada debajo de un árbol, recordaba que tenía hambre, recordaba el dolor, recordaba que no podía moverse y después de eso… después de eso nada.

Un sentimiento de terror le invadió por completo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién estaba con ella? ¿Qué le había pasado? Empezó a respirar deprisa, estaba nerviosa, asustada.

Escuchó como alguien se levantaba con prisas y caminaba rápidamente hasta ella. Se puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Quién era? Escuchó como esa persona se alejaba corriendo mientras gritaba algo pero no entendía lo que decía. ¿Por qué gritaba? Volvió a escuchar pasos, pero esta vez eran muchos más, habían muchas más personas. Oía los pasos acercándose, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más pero no fue hasta que sintió el tacto de una mano sobre ella que no abrió los ojos y gritó.

·

·

·

 **¡Tachán!**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo -aunque seguramente apenas habréis entendido la mitad-. Siento si parece algo lioso pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos empezareis a entender de que trata.**

 **ACLARARÉ ALGO QUE ES IMPORTANTE QUE ENTENDÁIS PARA COMPRENDER EL FIC:**

 **LUCY Y NATSU SE CONOCEN DE CUANDO ERAN PEQUEÑOS PERO SE TUVIERON QUE SEPARAR. NATSU LE RECUERDA PERO LUCY NO. NATSU QUIERE QUE LUCY LE RECUERDE PORQUE SIEMPRE TUVO SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ELLA. NADIE SABE QUE AMBOS SE CONOCEN.**

 **La verdad es que en un principio solo estaba escribiendo un resumen para escribir una nueva historia pero acabé escribiendo un capítulo entero xD Esta es una idea que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza desde ya hace tiempo y hoy me digne a escribirla sobre hoja. Enserio espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les aviso que esta inspirada en el mito de Cupido (por eso el título). Espero que los próximos capítulos les gusten!**

 **Nos vemos muymuy pronto**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este nuevo fic. Esto se me está yendo de las manos, en primer lugar jamás pensé en publicar esta historia y en segundo lugar jamás pensé que, de publicarla, me resultaría tan fácil escribir los capítulos. ¡Enserio, he tardado apenas dos horas en escribir esto, se lo pueden imaginar! Es una locura xD**

 **¡En fin aquí les dejó este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario!**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _Flashback:_**

La luz del sol le cegaba. Podía escuchar, encima de su cabeza, el harmonioso canto de los pájaros, los cuales permanecían escondidos entre las grandes ramas de un viejo y hermoso árbol. Cerró los ojos dejando que esa suave brisa que se colaba traviesa entre las verdes hojas del hermoso árbol acariciara sus pieles.

Permaneció estirada debajo de ese árbol por horas. La cálida brisa junto al canto de los pájaros habían logrado relajarla hasta tal punto que no quería moverse de allí. Esa sería la primera de las muchas veces que iría a estirarse en este sitio para relajarse, para desconectar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Podía ser su lugar secreto –pensó. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa hizo que sus rosados y pequeños labios se curvaran-.

 _Su lugar secreto._

Le gustaba como sonaba. La idea de tener un sitio para ella, un sitio donde poder esconderse por horas sin que nadie supiera donde estaba, la idea de poder esconderse allí durante horas cuando quisiera sin importar las reprimendas de su padre, que insistía y no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que debería estudiar en vez de perder el tiempo jugando. _Si, definitivamente le encantaba tener un lugar secreto._

Se levantó entusiasmada después de haber pasado horas tumbada en el mismo sitio. Sonrió contenta imaginando las mil preguntas que le haría su madre cuando regresara a casa. Estaba segura que su padre le regañaría por no haber asistido a esas aburridas clases a las que le obligaba a ir cada día pero también estaba segura de que su madre le regalaría una grande sonrisa cómplice y acabaría por calmar al hombre.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día, señorita? –escuchó a su madre preguntarle nada más abrió la puerta de la casa

\- Sólo fui a jugar en el jardín mama –respondió la rubia intentando sonar lo más inocente posible- Siento no haberte avisado.

\- Está bien Lucy pero la próxima vez deberás avisarme antes de salir, estábamos todos muy preocupados –dijo suavemente, le encantaba la voz de su madre, tan calmada y dulce- tu padre debe estar furioso contigo por no asistir a las clases de hoy –sonrió- pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo!

\- Gracias mama –corrió a darle un abrazo, su madre era la mejor.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y poco a poco fue llevando toda clase de cosas en su _lugar secreto_. Al cabo de una semana ya había traído una pequeña mesa, juguetes, sillas, un viejo colchón que había encontrado en el trastero… todo lo que había encontrado lo había llevado hasta allí.

El viejo árbol, que a los ojos de la pequeña rubia era inmenso, había resultado tener grande agujero en la escorza dentro del cual cabía el viejo colchón. Ilusionada intentó ponerlo dentro pero ella solita le fue imposible, necesitaba a otra persona pero no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie. Si pedía ayuda a otra persona este dejaría de ser **su** lugar secreto. Miró desilusionada al colchón y luego al árbol.

\- Espero que no se moje mucho cuando llueve –pensó triste, la idea de meterlo dentro del árbol había sido su mejor opción si no quería que el viejo colchón se mojar. Aunque Lucy para entonces todavía tuviese 7 años, era muy lista y sabía que si lo dejaba al aire libre acabaría por romperse. –

\- ¿Entonces quieres que te ayude a ponerlo dentro? –la pequeña Lucy sintió su corazón detenerse al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. No era la voz de un adulto, más bien de un niño, pero nadie debería de estar allí, nadie debería de conocer ese sitio.- ¡Hola! –la sombra del árbol tapaba las facciones del niño delante de ella pero parecía tener más o menos su misma edad.- Me llamo N—

\- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? –no dejó que terminara, tampoco es cómo si le importaba cual fuese su nombre- ¡No deberías estar aquí, este es mi lugar secreto!

El pequeño niño ladeo la cabeza sin entender lo que la rubia les estaba diciendo. _¿Lugar secreto?_

\- Mis padres vinieron a hablar con tus padres sobre algún asunto y no quise ir con ellos. Seguro que habrán ido a hablar sobre alguna cosa aburrida –dijo chasqueando la lengua-, no quería quedarme allí para escuchar lo que sea que tengan que hablar. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de irme a dar un paseo per vuestro jardín para pasar el rato, te vi arrastrando esa cosa –dijo señalando el colchón- y decidí seguirte. ¡Y aquí estoy!

\- ¿Entonces me seguiste todo el camino hasta aquí?

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner eso dentro del árbol? –preguntó- Eso era lo que estabas intentando hacer, ¿no?

Lucy le miró dudosa, quien quiera que fuese ese niño había visto su lugar secreto. ¿Eso significaba que debería de buscarse un sitio nuevo? Ella no quería eso, ella quería **su** sitio y no cualquier otro. Miró al niño, la sombra del árbol seguía tapándole la cara pero fue capaz de divisar una cabellera… ¿rosa? Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba eso, debía de asegurarse que ese niño no le diría a nadie de ese lugar.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a decirle a nadie que te vi aquí. –la rubia le miró sorprendida- siquiera les diré que tienes un lugar secreto. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa tanto no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Lucy no cabía de la sorpresa, ese niño acababa de leerle la mente…-

\- Tu cara lo dice todo, deberías haber visto las caras que ponías… –rio a carcajadas y al reírse dejo a la vista una hermosa sonrisa blanca que hizo que la rubia se sonrojase, ya fuese por la risa del peli rosa o por la vergüenza que sentía por sus palabras- Vamos, te ayudaré a poner eso dentro del árbol y te prometo que no le diré a nadie de este sitio. ¿qué te parece si desde hoy pasa a ser **nuestro** escondite?

\- ¿Nuestro escondite? –repitió- ¡Nuestro escondite entonces! –sonrió sin percatarse que su sonrisa había causado un sonrojo en el chico-.

Después de ese día recordaba cómo muchas veces se había encontrado al peli rosa recostado en el colchón esperándola. Recordaba pasar horas y horas allí, junto a él, jugando a cualquier cosa. Era divertido, se lo pasaba genial y poco a poco se forjó una gran amistad entre los dos. Recordaba que algunas veces, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde jugando, él se quedaba a dormir en su casa. El padre de Lucy no decía nada y su madre estaba encantada de que el niño se quedara.

Layla amaba mirar a su pequeña hija cuándo el peli rosa estaba allí, con ellas. Le encantaba ver como los pequeños ojos achocolatados de la rubia se iluminaban y como crecía una grande sonrisa en sus labios cuando el peli rosa llegaba. Le encantaba ver la hermosa relación que habían forjado y no le molestaba para nada que el pequeño se quedase a dormir, es más, le gustaba que se quedase. Le gustaba ver a su hija tan feliz y sabía que él era la razón de esa felicidad.

\- ¿Mama nos explicas una historia? –Lucy siempre le preguntaba lo mismo cuando era la hora de irse a la cama y, por supuesto, Layla nunca decía que no- ¡Explícanos la de cupido otra vez! –Layla sonrió, siempre pedía la misma historia-

Lucy amaba esa historia pero nunca, ni una sola vez, escuchó su final. Siempre se dormía antes de que terminara a diferencia del pequeño peli rosa que escuchaba con interés a la vez que miraba a la somnolienta rubia con adoración y cariño pintados en sus jades ojos.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

 ** _·_**

Ω

·

Abrió los ojos despacio pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente al sentir como los rayos del sol impactaban contra sus pupilas. Se llevó una mano arriba de los ojos, haciendo de visera, y los volvió a abrir. No sabía dónde estaba pero las blancas paredes, las blancas sábanas que le cubrían no hacían más que indicar que estaba en un hospital. Miró de dónde provenían los molestos rayos y divisó una grande ventana delante de ella.

Intentó recordar que fue lo que le había pasado, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido con Sting, el hambre, la desesperación por no tener dinero… no había nadie en la habitación pero era imposible que hubiese llegado hasta este hospital sola.

\- ¡Veo que despertaste! –la voz de un hombre con una larga bata blanca que entró animadamente mientras le sonreía la sobresaltó- Nos preocupaste cuándo te despertaste por primera vez gritando pero me alegro que, después de un día entero durmiendo, hayas despertado de neuvo.

Lucy no habló, tampoco sabía que decir. Se quedó en silencio mirando como el hombre, que por su aspecto parecía ser uno de los doctores, se acercaba a ella poco a poco. ¿No era esa la primera vez que despertaba? ¿Había gritado? El doctor empezó a examinarla en silencio mientras ella seguía inmersa en su mente y , luego, el doctor empezó a hacer preguntas sencillas a las que no le fue muy difícil contestar. Entonces, con una sonrisa, el hombre se marchó dejándola sola de nuevo.

Suspiró e intentó incorporarse. Recordaba haber oído unos pasos acercándose cuándo se encontraba debajo de ese árbol en el que deducía que había perdido la consciencia pero no recordaba haber despertado después de eso. Cerró los ojos, seguramente estaba donde estaba porque esas personas que la habían encontrado la habían traído aquí.

 _¿Les debería dar las gracias?_

Sonrió tristemente, aunque esas personas creyesen que la habían ayudado, no era así. Deberían haberla dejado allí tirada, todo habría sido mejor si lo hubieran hecho.

Suspiró derrotada, la suerte no parecía ser algo que estuviera de su lado sino más bien en su contra. Negó con la cabeza, debía encontrar alguna forma de seguir adelante con su vida, no podía rendirse todavía. Cerró los puños con fuerza decidida y fue entonces que notó como "algo" se clavaba en la palma de su mano. Abrió la mano para inspeccionar si tenía algo y entonces lo vio, tenía un pequeño trozo de papel en la mano.

 _¿Quién lo habría puesto allí?_

Con cuidado abrió el trozo de papel y vio que, en el, había escrita una… ¿historia? La leyó.

 _CUPIDO:_

 _Cupido era ayudante de su madre Venus, dirigía la fuerza primordial del amor y la llevaba a los mortales. Era pícaro y carismático, pero a veces cruel con sus víctimas, ya que no tenía escrúpulos. A la espalda llevaba dos clases de flechas: unas doradas con plumas de paloma que provocaban un amor instantáneo, y otras de plomo con plumas de búho que provocaban la indiferencia._

 _Consciente del poder que tenía, a veces rechazaba las peticiones de su madre y los demás dioses de interferir en el curso de la vida de algunos mortales así que provocaba frecuentes problemas a los dioses._

Una sonrisa empezó a crecer en los labios de Lucy al leer, recordaba esa historia, era la que su madre siempre le contaba. Siguió leyendo entusiasmada.

 _Al paso del tiempo Venus comenzó a preocuparse porque su hijo no crecía, así que en busca de una respuesta se dirigió al Oráculo de Temis, quien le dijo: "El amor no puede crecer sin pasión". Venus no comprendió la respuesta hasta que nació su hijo Anteros, dios de la pasión. Cuando estaba junto a él, Cupido crecía y se transformaba en un hermoso joven, pero cuando se separaban, volvía a ser un niño._

 _Por otro lado en la Tierra de los mortales vivía una princesa llamada Psique, que a pesar de ser tan bella no lograba encontrar marido pues los hombres que la idolatraban no se sentían dignos de ella. Su padre intentó hallar a través del oráculo de Delfos un buen marido para Psique, pero éste predijo que ella encontraría el amor en un precipicio._

Sonrió de nuevo recordando como de pequeña soñaba ser como Psique. Soñaba, como cualquier otra niña de su edad, con crecer y convertirse en una mujer con tal belleza como la de Psique y casarse con un hombre, un príncipe, que la amara y con el que pasaría el resto de sus días.

La sonrisa que llevaba pintada en los labios se desvaneció por un momento. Que ilusa fue –pensó-. Suspiró y siguió con la lectura.

 _Venus celosa por la gran belleza de Psique le pidió a Cupido que la hiciera enamorarse locamente del hombre más feo, vil y despreciable del mundo. Enterada de que se encontraba en el borde del abismo, envió a su hijo a dispararle sus flechas pero este al verla, se enamoró profundamente de ella y creció hasta convertirse en un apuesto joven._

 _Contra los deseos de Venus, Cupido llevó a Psique por arte de magia a un castillo aislado y se casó con ella, teniendo la condición de que como simple mortal, tenía prohibido mirarlo. La princesa al sentirlo cerca y escuchar su dulce voz no sintió temor, estaba segura que no era un monstruo, sino el amante esposo que tanto tiempo había deseado. Él la visitaba todas las noches rogándole siempre que no viera su rostro._

 _Eran muy felices hasta que convencida por sus envidiosas hermanas, Psique rompió la prohibición impuesta por los dioses y miró a su marido. Eso le valió el castigo de ser abandonada por Cupido, quien con tristeza se despidió diciéndole: "El Amor no puede vivir sin confianza"._

Una sonrisa nostálgica cubrió los labios de la rubia. Cuan cierta era esa frase y que dolorosa a la vez. Es verdad que el amor no puede vivir sin confianza, pero tampoco puede vivir sin respeto.

Recordó la imagen de Sting besando a otra mujer, si el rubio la hubiera respetado no la habría engañado con otra. El amor no puede vivir sin confianza y sin respeto. Siguió leyendo.

 _Expulsada del castillo, la arrepentida princesa recorrió el mundo en busca de su amado, superando una serie de desafíos cada vez más difíciles y peligrosos impuestos por Venus. Como última instrucción le dio una pequeña caja indicándole que la llevara al inframundo. Tenía que llevar un poco de belleza a Proserpina la esposa de Plutón. Se le advirtió también que por ningún motivo debía abrir la caja._

 _Psique se alistó para el viaje y durante el, se enfrentó a varios peligros que fueron superados gracias a los consejos dados, sin embargo la curiosidad por abrir la caja la venció así que lo hizo y al momento cayó en un profundo sueño que parecía la muerte. Cupido al encontrarla, le retiró el sueño mortal de su cuerpo y lo puso de nuevo en la caja. Finalmente la perdonó al igual que Venus._

 _Fue tanto lo que ella luchó que finalmente los dioses conmovidos por el amor de Psique hacia Cupido, la convirtieron en una diosa para que pudiera reunirse con su amado._

 _PD: ¿Sabes quién soy? Probablemente no. En fin, solo quiero que sepas que te extrañe y que tengo la intención de hacer que me recuerdes. Te preguntarás cómo lo pienso hacer, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso déjamelo a mí, este será nuestro juego, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _¡Oh, por cierto, espero que despiertes pronto Luce, cuídate mucho!_

 _Un viejo amigo._

Dobló el papel.

Hacía muchísimos años que no escuchaba esa historia. Siempre le encantó pero nunca la había escuchado entera. Sonrió triste al recordar esos días en los que su madre les explicaba esa historia antes de irse a la cama a ella y a un niño que, por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar.

\- Me preguntó quién sería… -preguntó al aire sin esperar una respuesta, estaba sola después de todo- siquiera recuerdo su cara o el color de sus ojos...

Miró al trozo de papel que tenía entre las manos, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién lo habría puesto? Sonrió al imaginar que fuese ese niño de su infancia el que lo hubiera hecho, el que había firmado la carta en el nombre de "un viejo amigo". Ojala fuera así pero sería imposible que después de tanto tiempo se acordara de ella o la reconociera, ¿verdad?

Pero sino era él, ¿Quién? No eran muchas las personas que sabían lo mucho que esa historia le gustaba… Se recostó en la cama de nuevo pensando en todas las personas que sabían eso de ella. Estaban sus amigas más cercanas pero a las que no veía desde hacía muchos años, él chico misterioso de su infancia, sus padres, su prima… no tenía la menor idea de quien podría haber puesto ese pequeño trozo de papel en su mano aunque, si lo pensaba bien, podría haber sido cualquier persona. Cualquier persona podría haberlo puesto sin saber que era su historia preferida.

Con eso en mente dejó de pensar en ello mas no lanzó el papel, se lo guardó. Fuese quien fuse dijo que haría que le recordase, ¿no? Ya sabría quién era cuando llegase el momento de saberlo.

Miró la calle a través de la ventana de la habitación, debería pensar que haría una vez saliera del hospital.

\- ¡Lu-chan! –una familiar voz impidió que la rubia siguiera pensando. La chica sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban en una fuerte abrazada apretando su cuerpo contra el de la extraña chica que se le había abalanzado encima.- ¡Me tenías tan preocupada, no vuelvas a preocuparme así nunca más me escuchaste! –gritaba la chica sin apartarse ni un milímetro de Lucy-

\- ¡Levy déjala respirar! –la rubia escuchó otra voz pero fue incapaz de ver su propietaria.-

Al poco rato la extraña chica que se había lanzado encima de Lucy se separó. Lucy le miró y su corazón se detuvo al reconocer quien era. Delante de ella, con los ojos vidriosos y brillantes por las lágrimas que intentaba contener estaba su mejor amiga, la que hacía tantos años que no veía. Delante de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Levy y no muy lejos de ella, parada de pie mirándola con una sonrisa aliviada pintada en los labios se encontraba Erza, otra de sus grandes amigas.

\- ¡Levy, Erza! –fue lo único que pudo decir al verlas delante de ella sintiendo como algo cálido crecía en su interior.- ¡Chicas!

·

·

·

 **Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, ¿les gustó?**

 **La verdad es que no tenía planeado escribir un capítulo tan largo ni tampoco actualizar tan pronto pero mis dedos iban solos jaj supongo que me desperté con inspiración de sobras hoy xD**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y realmente agradecería si me dejaran algún comentario con su opinión.**

 **ADELANTO: ¡En el próximo capítulo Natsu y Lucy se verán!**

 _Próxima actualización: no lo sé pero si sigo con esta inspiración… ¡muy pronto!_

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
